1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for casing drilling. More particularly, the invention relates to a subsea casing drilling system and methods therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the oil and gas producing industry, the process of cementing casing into the wellbore of an oil or gas well generally comprises several steps. For example, a conductor pipe is positioned in the hole or wellbore and may be supported by the formation and/or cemented. Next, a section of a hole or wellbore is drilled with a drill bit which is slightly larger than the outside diameter of the casing which will be run into the well.
Thereafter, a string of casing is run into the wellbore to the required depth where the casing lands in and is supported by a well head in the conductor. Next, cement slurry is pumped into the casing to fill the annulus between the casing and the wellbore. The cement serves to secure the casing in position and prevent migration of fluids between formations through which the casing has passed. Once the cement hardens, a smaller drill bit is used to drill through the cement in the shoe joint and further into the formation.
Although the process of drilling with casing has improved, there is still a need for further improvements in drilling with casing techniques.